The Wizard of Watts
The Wizard of Watts is an episode of the Adult Swim series Black Dynamite. It is a parody of The Wiz but appealing to a more adult audience. NOTE: Various names have been changed in this article due to the use of inappropriate language. Plot During Black Dynamites day off he keeps getting interupted by his friendsand followed by a small black poodle. Black Dynamite has had enough and tells everyone to leave him alone. After he goes back inside his apartment a riot breaks out. Once everyone rushes in to tell him, He gets furious and decides to leave. But before he could go back inside he gets hit in the head with a brick. This makes him hallucinate. He soon wakes in the land of OzWatts landing he's cadillac on the Wicked Cop of the Eastside. He awakens to find the poodle named Broto now able to talk (stating that this is a dream) in the passenger seat. They exit the car and gaze in wonder of the land of OzWatts. Before they could do anything else, they are greeted by The Fairy Godfather, James Brown. He greets them to the land of OzWatts or The Black version of The Wiz as he quoted . He thanks Black Dynamite and Broto for freeing the Rodney Munchkins.They point out that he killed the Wicked Cop of the Eastside. James Brown gives Black Dynamite the Cops super kicking butt shoes. But the Wicked Cop of The Westside appears. He tries to take the shoes but Dynamite threatens him and he poofs away. Dynamite wants to find a place to relax and enjoy his vacation. James Brown and the Rodney Munchkins tell him about the Great and Powerful Super Bad Mother, Magic Johnson who lives in the city of OzWatts. They tell Dynamite to take Martin Luther King Blvd sense its safer than Malcolm X Blvd. But he decied to go on Malcom X Blvd instead. He and Broto drive down the road where they come across the ScareCorn. He's being picked on by a group of female Crows. Dynamite soon scares them away and tells the ScareCorn that he needs "game" to be more demanding. He then decides that ScareCorn should join him and Broto to go see Magic Johnson. But he warns the ScareCorn that he has seen the Wiz before so he isn't picking up anyone else. As the drive along they get there tires get blow out by a bullet. They stop infront of a shoe house where they meet the sad TinBee. Shes upset because she cannot control her children. Dynamite yells at the kids and straightens them up. TinBee is thankful. Dynamite suggests that she should come with them to see Magic Johnson to get some toughness. She joins them as the travel but stop at a nearby club to relax where the meet LionHorn as he performs. Broto calls him out for being a phoney which causes a riot. Dynamite steps in and fights everyone and then rush out the club. Seeing how LionHorn talked too much they told him he needs a muzzle. He joins them to go see Magic Johnson. As they drive along they get attacked by flying Junkies who want the Super bad shoes. A fight takes place and they carry LionHorn up into the sky until TinBee throws the shoes at them and they fly away and try to sell the shoes to the pawn shop. Once they arrive they are unable to sell them. Then the Wicked Cop of the Westside rushes in, attacks them and takes the shoes. Deciding to get something to eat, they stop at a resturant thats being temperarily closed. Black Dynamite steps in and tells a health inspector to step aside and let them in. The owner of the resturant named Roscoe serves everyone delicious food. In order to stay in business Roscoe decides to go ask Magic to fund his store. They arrive at the gates where Dynamite runs into an old foe, That Frog Kurtis. They get into a fight but soon defeat him. Before they could enter the Wicked Cop of the Westside attacks the citizens of OzWatts. Dynamite and his friends ask the crowd where Magic Johnson is as the crowd is being attacked. They soon enter the arena and meet Magic Johnson. They wonder why he isnt helping the crowd outside. He says he's given them everything else. This gets Black Dynamite mad as he takes down the giant television screen where Magic's face is being projected. From the rubble emurges Donald Sterling. He admits he's tricked everyone in OzWatts and says they will never know. But Broto secretly turned on a microphone where everyone outside heard him sepak. This makes them revolt back at the Wicked Cops. Dynamite realizes that the Great and Powerful Super Bad Mother Magic Johnson isn't real . Black Dynamite walks into the crowd and begins to fight all the cops. Dynamite realizes that he was the Great and Powerful Super Bad Mother. He and the Wicked Cop confront and battle each other. TinBee throws Dynamite a video camera and he records the Wicked Cop. Afraid that he is being recorded for beating up the citizens the Wicked Cop of the Westside melts away. Dynamite and Broto now wanting to return to back to the real world. The Fairy Godfather James Brown appears and tells Dynamite he had the power to go home the whole time.Black Dynamite thinks of all the good things he does while fighting bad guys in the real world. He awakens from his sleep and goes out to fight off the cops and stops the riot with his friends and Broto, who can still talk and has the Super Bad shoes, hinting that it may not have been a dream after all. Gallery black1.png blackdynamite_ep19_007.jpg blackdynamite_ep19_11.jpg black-dynamite-the-wizard-of-watts-honey-bee-musical-number-715x400.png black-dynamite-the-wizard-of-watts-oz-watts-background-art-715x400.png|Watts BlackDynamiteWatts-thumb-630xauto-52858.jpg|Rodney Munchkins and Black Dynamite Snapshot 1 (1-16-2016 8-33 PM).png|The Wiz film playing on TV Characters *Black Dynamite *Broto *Cream Corn/ScareCorn *Honey Bee/TinBee *Bullhorn/LionHorn *Roscoe *Basehead *Wicked Cop of the WestSide *Little Bad Rodney King/ Rodney Munchkins *James Brown *Magic Johnson *Don Sterling Trvia The Wizard of Watts pays homage to The Wiz film starring Michael Jackson and Diana Ross. Black Dynamite imagines Watts after previously watching the Wiz on Television. TinBee is the first female Tinman to be portrayed in a cartoon Many songs featured in this episode were parodies of the actual songs from movie. There were a few characters in the episode based off actual people: James Brown, Magic Johnson, Rodney King and Donald Sterling Category:Oz Parodies